True Love Never Dies
by mayaharuna
Summary: After the war of Jakin Due, everyone went their seperate ways. What Dearka never expected was to meet her again, especially in those circumstances...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Unfortunately, I do not own anything in this story save the plot...**

True love never dies

Chapter one: The mission

It had been five years since the war was over, five long years since he had seen _her_. Hell he missed her. Every day since he left the Archangel, she was never off his mind. True enough, he hadn't known her for that long but had become quite fond of her. In his eyes, she was beautiful, with big ocean-blue compassionate eyes, reddish-brown hair and a smile no man could resist. Why hadn't he contacted her after the war, especially after what happened between them...?

_Miriallia_, he thought and sighed before being interrupted by his commander, none other than his best friend, Yzak Joule.

"What are you doing Dearka?" Yzak said, rather coldly, which was natural coming from him.

"Just reviewing some paper work... what's up?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Bad news. I've just been informed that a group of rebel Naturals have started an attack on PLANTS. Our team has been asked to go fight them."

"Our team? You do realise that technically that is just you and me right?" Dearka chuckled. However, his somewhat amused face changed almost instantly, seeing as his friend didn't find it funny at all. "But I don't get it... I mean we've been having great relations with the Earth Alliance and the peace treaty has been signed! Besides, they don't possess as much military power as the PLANTs do so they'd stand no chance! Damn! Are naturals really that stupid?" and with that, Dearka shut up, remembering that he had asked the same question to her once... He missed her so much...

"...so we're going. PLANTs has actuelly redesigned our suits. You'll get a redesigned Buster, and I'll get my Duel. But don't worry. We've asked assistance from Orb and Atha assured us she'd sent her best. " finished Yzak to whatever it was he had said earlier; Dearka hadn't heard half of it.

So they had redesigned their suits, great! _This will make the job a lot easier than expected ,_ thought Dearka Just like the old days... well kinda.

"We are to leave tomorrow morning at 0500. The pilots from Orb are supposed to arrive in about an hour. Meet me in my office then." and with that, Yzak left as swiftly as he had come in.

✱ ✱ ✱

"Where the hell are they?" Yzak was getting really impatient, not that he was patient to begin with. "The ship was supposed to be here one hour ago... Argh! I HATE WAITING!" Oh , he was pissed all right!

"Calm down Yzak. I'm sure there was a delay, there always are." replied Dearka. He really didn't care.

There was a soft knock on the door and a cute petite blonde, Yzak's secretary Hitomi, poked her head in the office, announcing the arrival of an Orb pilot. Yzak told Hitomi to send him in. It was Athrun Zala. Figures, with Cagalli Yula Atha leading Orb.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!", greeted Athrun.

"How've you been?" asked Dearka.

"Good, and you guys?"

"Zala...I would say better now you're here but..." was Yzak's cold response. Athrun was kind of his rival in the battlefield. Needless to say, he wasn't very fond of the man but he had matured through the years. He decided to drop it. "So who else did Orb send? Not that I'm not glad you're here..."

"Well actually... it's just me... for now...", replied Athrun, "We'll be joined by another pilot later."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Yzak was furious now. "How come?"

"Our other pilot is on another mission right now." was Athrun's reply.

"Arg! Dammit! Couldn't you have another pilot than that one come? What about Yamato? "

"Hey, you said nothing but the best. That pilot is one of the best and will be here sometime tomorrow, besides, Kira... he doesn't want anything to do with wars anymore."

"Yzak... calm down, we'll be fine." Dearka assured him.

"Yeah right... Zala, we leave at 0500 tomorrow. Don't be late."

"Yes... sir."

✱ ✱ ✱

_Elsewhere... on earth_

Miriallia Haww was an Orb citizen now. After the war was over, she became a war photographer but had later decided to join the military, despite her previous experiences. She thought of Tolle a lot and his death still had a big impact on her life. She had to let go, no matter how hard it was but she wouldn't let his sacrifice be forgotten. She wanted to make a difference, fight for Tolle as he did for her, so she enrolled. However, somewhere in the back of her mind, she still hoped to see _him_ again someday... Dearka was on her mind a lot lately but since he never attempted to contact her after the war, she figured he didn't care as much as she thought, even after what had happened between them.

She was heading for Cagalli's mansion right now; she had asked her a few days ago to come meet with her and pulled her out of her current mission, something important apparently.

_Oh Tolle, where are you right now?... I miss you so much..._, she thought.

✱ ✱ ✱


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The unexpected pilot

"_We're here sir" _announced the speaker, or rather the pilot of the shuttle. Morning had come quite fast; Yzak, Athrun and Dearka would soon be heading into battle.

"Alright, we'll launch here. Wait for us." Yzak instructed the pilot.

Yzak, Athrun and Dearka went into their mobile suits.

"Yzak Joule, Duel, launching!"

"Dearka Elthman, Buster, launching!"

"Atrhun Zala, Justice, launching!

And they were off. The battle had already started and the ZAFT forces were starting to fail. The Justice, (it was actually rebuilt as well), the Buster and the Duel made their way into the battlefield, destroying everything in their path. The battle was an easy one and the three dominated the field. Then, a message was transmitted on all frequencies:

"Attention all Coordinators. This is the leader of Blue Cosmos, Garret Kim. You are to surrender and hand over all military forces right now unless you want to be destroyed he hehe..."

"Ha! Bring it on Naturals!" replied Yzak

"Very well then" was the answer to Yzak's request.

The battle was still raging on and a few minutes later, four new mobile suits entered the battlefield. They looked modified versions of the Strike Daggers. One went over to fight with Yzak, one with Athrun and the other two were on Dearka.

"Dammit!" Dearka was fighting two against one and the two suits were good. Very good, for Naturals. This reminded the three of Shani, Orga and Clotho.

"So Zala, where's that pilot you talked about? We sure could use some help here." asked Yzak.

"Any time now."

After a good 15 minute battle between him and the two "Daggers", Dearka's suit was sustaining too much damage and was getting low on energy. Whoever was in those suits, they were good.

"Arg!" he screamed after an attack that damaged his suit really badly. "We can't go on like this! Dammit!"

An enemy suit was now coming at him. He didn't see it. He was about to get hit when an energy signature was detected and blew the "Strike Dagger" into spare bits. Dearka and Yzak looked at their sensors and sure enough, another suit had entered the battlefield.

"Heh! What did I tell ya!" said Athrun.

All three watched as the suit took no time to attack the second startled suit that was after Dearka and after less than two minutes, destroyed it. _Wow! That pilot's attacks are perfect! Coordination, attacks, his manoeuvres... his technique is practically flawless! Some pilot Athrun brought! _Seeing the sudden turn of events, the enemy fleet and suits retreated.

"What? Done already?" yelled Yzak. He was disappointed but relieved that the battle was over. All four suits headed back to Yzak's ship to resupply. _Who the hell is that pilot? And where did he learn to fight like that?_ Yzak thought.

"Well Zala" started Yzak, coming out of his suit and admiring the new suit. "You certainly weren't kidding when you said the pilot was one of the best!"

"No shit! If he hadn't shown up, I'd be dead by now." replied Dearka.

"Hehe, wait 'till you see who the pilot is!" was Atrhun's reply, as he smirked and winked at Dearka.

"...?" _What? _Thought Dearka, unsure of what Athrun meant by that wink.

The suit was a new model. Hope, it was called. It had characteristics from both the early versions of the Justice and the Freedom. A truly admirable machine. Finally, the cockpit opened, revealing the pilot.

What Dearka and Yzak saw next almost made them faint. Firstly, it wasn't a _he_, it was a _she_! Not only that, _she_ was a Natural! As much surprised as Yzak was from the revelation, the expression on Dearka's face was priceless. He was surprised, dumbfounded, happy and confused all at the same time. _This has to be a dream_, he thought to himself. His jaw had dropped at the mere sight of her. Of all people Orb could have sent, it was HER! _His_ Miriallia! He was speechless.

"Hey Athrun,", Miriallia said, then looked over at Yzak. "You must be Commander Joule. I'm Lieutenant Miriallia Haww of the Orb special forces " She glanced at Dearka, unsure if it was the real him or just her imagination and smiled."Dearka, long time no see!" She was starting to blush.

Dearka was still staring at Miriallia, his mouth still opened. She was beautiful, even more gorgeous than he remembered. She now had straight, brown, shoulder-length hair and she was taller than he remembered. He was transfixed with her slim figure but what attracted him most were her eyes, those blue orbs full of kindness. She was so beautiful.

Milly could not believe it either. Deep down inside and as much as she was pissed off with him, she had missed him a lot and now he was here, just a few feet away from her. He was still as handsome as ever with his tan-coloured skin, blond hair and lavender eyes. He had changed a lot, matured. _Damn he's hot!_ She thought _oh God what am I thinking? Its alright Milly, calm down its only Dearka... oh its no use I'm still blushing! I hope he doesn't notice it..._

Neither of them knew what to say. Yzak was plain confused by the way Dearka was acting towards this girl. Atrhun, of course, had had a feeling something like this would happen and just smirked. To his surprise, Dearka spoke first.

"Miriallia, I.. Umm... I'm surprised to see you here. How've you been?" her asked nervously.

"Oh umm.. Fine thanks, yourself?" she replied.

"Great actually..."he didn't know what to say anymore and thank God Yzak started talking 'cause it saved them an awkward silence.

"So, you're the pilot. I've gotta say, you're pretty amazing, for a Natural. Where did you train?"

"Well, it's a long story really but in short, I joined the Orb special forces, helped develop Hope and then decided to become a pilot. Athrun did most of the training and Kira gave me some tips too." Miriallia answered, still a little shaken by the situation.

"Well, you better not disappoint me. We'll be needing you in the next battles. Those suits were really something." This statement surprised everyone for a moment; none of them knew Yzak had some more respect now for Naturals.

All four made their way to Yzak's office to discuss their tactics for the next battle. It took them a while to come up with some kind of plan until they finally agreed to just plain fight. After the meeting, both Miriallia and Dearka left Yzak's office.

**A.N. So? whatcha think? I know it's not the best but please review so I can go on... Thx!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Why?

"Hey,... umm ... Miriallia?"

"Yes?"

"Well... uh...do you have quarters to stay in tonight? I mean, we weren't expecting you to come so..." Dearka asked and could have punched himself in the face. Why did he ask her that? He sounded sooo desperate!

"Umm well no actually... Athrun never mentionned it " she replied

"Well, ummm... you can stay with me tonight. I mean in my quarters...I'll sleep on the couch." he said very unsure of what her response would be. For all he knew, she could snap at him, or worse try to kill him again! At those last thoughts, Dearka couldn't help but laugh at himself inwardly. _Come on Dearka, the worse she could say is no... I hope!_

"Alright then .. Thanks"

"No problem." _yes! _His sexy smirk made her blush. He was so hot in his uniform. (It was green since he had been demoted after the war).

Before she knew it, Dearka had stopped in front of a door and opened it. "We're here" he said.

The room was spacious and beautiful. There was a king size bed in the middle, a desk to the left, a big living room and a large bathroom. It was getting late so Miriallia decided to take a shower.

She took her clothes off and borrowed towel from the cupboard. The warm water felt good hammering against her tense muscles. After 15 minutes, she stepped out of the shower, only to realize she had no clothes to change into. Clothes! Cagalli's request was so urgent she forgot to pack. How convenient!

Miriallia got out of the bathroom wrapped in a very small towel. The towel barely covered the essential parts of her body.

"Umm.. Dearka?"

When he turned around to look at her, he couldn't help but to blush. She was all wet, with a towel just barely covering her. She was so sexy. He stared at her slim figure for a moment and snapped out of it after a now self-conscious Miriallia said his name quite a few times.

"Sorry... what?" Dearka asked.

"Could I borrow a shirt? I don't have spare clothes..." She felt really awkward asking this of him. Without further delay, he made his way to his drawer and gave her a shirt.

"Thanks" she went back into the bathroom only to come out even sexier than before. Dearka could not believe what he was seeing. Miriallia was so beautiful in that shirt. She was breath taking.

"Well if you don't mind, I'll go to bed now. We have a big day tomorrow!" Miriallia asked, blushing madly.

"Yes of course, umm...take the bed" Dearka replied. Good, his heart hadn't skipped to many beats, he was still alive after all!

"Thanks, but what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I told you , I'll sleep on the couch. Well... good night Miriallia"

"Good night Dearka"

✱ ✱ ✱

Miriallia woke up in the middle of the night. She turned around to find a clock. _1:30 am... arg, go back to sleep Mir_! But for some reason, she couldn't. She got up and went in the living room. Dearka was on the couch. Miriallia had never noticed how peaceful and innocent he looked when he was asleep. Then, as if sensing her presence, he woke up. She felt a bit uneasy and turned the other way to stare at picture frames of him and his family.

"What are you doing up so late?"he asked.

"Couldn't sleep. Sorry I woke you up." she replied.

"How come?"

Dearka knew by her facial expression something was bugging her.

"It's... nothing" but Dearka was far from satisfied with that answer.

"Miriallia... look I know there's something wrong so tell me. You know you can tell me anything"

"Dearka I... arg! I don't know how to say this so I'll just say it. Why... why didn't you try to contact me after the war was over? After what happened, I thought you... that we... that you cared about me but you never contacted me or anything..." It was out. She was so nervous she started trembling.

"Miriallia... I... look I was scared that after that night you might not be ready for something like that, especially after... _his_ death. I thought it better to wait but never had the guts to call. I...I'm sorry..." Dearka had nothing more to say. He remembered their last moment on the Archangel.

_Flashback_

_The war was finally over. Everyone could now go home. Dearka had just left the bridge to go freshen up. After a quick shower, he left his quarters and was searching for Miriallia. They had another day before disembarking from the Archangel and he wanted to spend it with her. He was searching frantically the ship until he bumped into Sai._

"_Have you seen Miriallia?" he asked Sai._

"_She's in her quarters..." Sai replied, unsure._

"_Thanks man" and Dearka started making his way there._

"_Hey!", Sai called out to him, "Don't... Don't hurt her okay? She's been through a lot." he warned._

"_Yeah, I know. I wouldn't dream of it!" and Dearka was off. _

_Miriallia's quarters were not that far away but to Dearka, finding her seemed to take an eternity. He finally was in front of her quarters and after gathering his courage, he knocked on the door. _

"_Come in" Miriallia said._

_Dearka went in only to find a sad-faced Miriallia. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but thought otherwise. _She's probably thinking of that Tolle guy... better not say anything, _Dearka thought. He looked at her in a comforting way and went over to her. He held her in his arms like he would never let go. Finally, Mriallia spoke._

"_Dearka, whatever you might think, I'm not crying right now because of Tolle." This caught Dearka off guard. If it wasn't for Tolle, why was she sad then?_

"_It's just... I don't want to leave this ship, I don't want to leave the crew. I don't want to leave..." and she looked at him. Her eyes were filled with tears. She hoped he had understood what she meant. He did and held her even closer to him saying how much he didn't want to leave either but had to go back to the PLANTS and she had to go back on Earth. _

"_You know" she started, "I never really apologized for what I did to you when you first came on board. It was horrible of me. I'm so sorry."_

"_Don't apologize. I'm the one to blame here. Its alright Miriallia...oh, sorry" He had forgotten that she had told him not to call her by her name._

_She finally stopped crying and lifted her head up to meet Dearka's eyes. "It's alright. You can call me by my name" . He smiled at her. They stared at each other for a moment, closed their eyes and went in for a kiss. It was a soft kiss but one they'd been longing to have. Dearka felt her hesitation and was unsure if he were to continue but did so anyways. He kissed her again, this time a deep, passionate kiss. Dearka felt Miriallia's hands go up and down his spine, sending him chills of pleasure. She was now tugging at his shirt, he lift his arms and she slid it off. He was handsome beyond words. Dearka's muscular body was now pressed against hers and they were kissing passionately. Dearka took Miriallia's shirt off and smiled. He was falling in love with this girl. They continued until both were naked. _

What if she doesn't want to? _Dearka thought to himself. _What if she's not ready?_ And he pulled back. _

"_What's wrong?" Miriallia was puzzled by his sudden change of behaviour._

"_Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, unsure._

"_Yes I am... I've been waiting for this for so long, now please Dearka..." she begged._

✱ ✱ ✱

_Dearka awoke with a start the next morning and was relieved to find out it wasn't a dream after all. He smiled at the beauty lying next to him and got up, took a shower and got dressed. He was leaving for the PLANTs today so he decided to say goodbye to the Archangel's crew, although he hadn't really bonded with them. He opened Miriallia's door to go outside and bumped into a very startled Sai. _

"_Hey!" Dearka greeted. _

"_You... her... you guys..." Sai was speechless. He kind of knew what had went on in his friend's room but decided not to talk about it. Besides it wasn't any of his business really. "Well, you remember what I said yesterday don't you?" he replied, regaining his senses._

"_Don't worry, I could never hurt her." and with that, Dearka left for the bridge to find the captain and thank her for everything she had done._

_Meanwhile, in Miriallia's room..._

Dearka? Where is he? He... he left?... _Miriallia got up, dressed and was frantically searching the ship for him. She walked by many of the crew but could not find him. She finally gave up and went into the hangar. That's where she saw a familiar tan-colored skin blond. It was him. _Thank God he isn't gone already. _She thought to herself._

"_Good morning sunshine!" Dearka greeted her with a sexy smirk._

"_Hi, I thought you had already left when I woke up. You scared me." she replied, still blushing from that smirk._

"_Don't worry! I wouldn't have left without saying goodbye." Dearka moved forward and kissed her on the cheek. She couldn't help but to blush, again and he continued, "But, the PLANTS sent a message that I am to get back without further delay." Miriallia looked at him. He had his bag packed and she could tell he was very sad about that but she was about to burst. Tears fell down her cheeks as she tried to restrain herself. _

"_But ... why right now?" she managed, between tears. Dearka took both her arms and looked deep into her eyes, _

"_Stop crying Miriallia. I only have to go straighten out a few things back home because of the war and the situation it got me into. I'll be back on Earth to find you as soon as everything is over, I promise. I care to much about you to just let you go. I'll be back." With that, he kissed her passionately, took his bag and made his way to his shuttle. _

_He turned around before the hatch closed and looked at her. She smiled and he smiled back._ I love you Miriallia.

_End Flashback_

Dearka had never kept his promise but she was on his mind night and day. He felt really bad about it.

"You're an idiot" was all Miriallia could say, though she didn't really mean it. She got up, took his hand and led him to his bed. She motioned him to get in the bed and he did. She slid into his arms and closed her eyes. "I forgive you Dearka" and she fell asleep.

He smiled. "I... I love you Miriallia" he said, though not knowing if she had even heard him, then fell asleep.

✱ ✱ ✱

**Sooo? Yes, I know the flashback is kinda long but that's the way it is! hehe  
Please review! thx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: True love never dies.

Morning came by really fast for Dearka and Miriallia. 4am to be precise. They both got up and took their shower; Miriallia first and then Dearka. Having not packed anything, Miriallia didn't have her Orb uniform to wear and had to take a Zaft one. At quarter to 5am, they were both ready and suited up for the mission. They met Athrun on the way to the hangar and waited for their commander. Ten minutes passed and still no Yzak. Finally, two minutes before launching, he arrived panting, seeing as he had run from his quarters. Miriallia and Dearka glanced at each other and smiled.

"What??" asked an angry Yzak.

"Oh, nothing" smirked Dearka.

_Right_ thought Yzak. "Anyways, I've received word that the rebels possess new mobile suits, other than the ones we fought yesterday, and that they're really powerful. Our objective is to protect their next target: the ZAFT supreme council headquarters. Got that?"

"Yes sir" replied Miriallia, Athrun and Dearka.

During the whole trip, Dearka and Miriallia couldn't stop smiling at each other. They were so happy. Everything was restored to what it should have been 5 years ago and nothing could separate them. Nothing.

"_We're here sir" _announced the speaker.

"Yzak Joule, Duel, launching!"

"Athrun Zala, Justice, launching!"

"Dearka Elthman, Buster, launching!"

"Miriallia Haww, Hope, launching!

The battlefield was full of Strike Daggers and mobile armours, but the Daggers weren't the same as the ones they fought before. They were all fighting their very best and Athrun destroyed 2 suits, Yzak 1, Miriallia 3 and Dearka 4. He was sticking close to Miriallia to make sure nothing happened to her. There were now two left.

"You better retreat, you lost this battle" Yzak transmitted to the enemy fleet.

"Heh" it was Kim "That's what you think!"

"What?" Yzak asked. However, his question was soon answered. The two remaining suits came together and merged, giving birth to a much powerful machine. A little too powerful for Yzak to handle. The enemy suit went after him first and there was nothing he could do. The suit had engaged him into battle for less than 20 seconds and Yzak's suit was already too damaged to continue to fight. Luckily for him, the other three provided some cover so he could get back to his ship. The suit was now going for Miriallia, since her suit posed the biggest threat.

"Dammit!" Miriallia was fighting hard but the suit was just too good. Dearka saw that Miriallia was struggling against her new rival and was worried. He fought his way through mobile armours and was now free to go help Miriallia.

_Don't worry Mir, I'm coming._

Miriallia was sustaining too much damage and was getting low on energy. She was an excellent fighter though. She had been fighting a suit with about the same level of strength and skill as herself.

"Arg!" she screamed after an attack that damaged her suit pretty badly and with all rage she possessed in her finally managed to destroy it. After that, the enemy fleet retreated.

All three went back to their ship to fix and recharge their suits. Miriallia was exhausted and hurt. One of the consoles in her suit has blown up and burned her left arm and cheek. She also had a deep cut on the forehead. She got out of her suit, ready to faint. Upon seeing her, Dearka immediately brought her to the infirmary.

"I'm sorry sir" said the nurse, "you'll have to wait outside."

_Dammit! This is all my fault. I never should've let her go out into battle. If she... no she won't. They'll pay for what they've done to her. They'll pay with their lives._

Dearka's eyes were glazed a pale shade of lavender, practically white. He was furious, more than he had ever been before. He wanted revenge ad he was going to get it no matter what. His thoughts were suddenly disturbed by someone calling out to him.

"Excuse me sir, but miss Haww has asked to see you now." It was one of the nurses. Dearka stepped in the room to find a weak Miriallia, with a bandaged arm and a stitched forehead. Her cheek wasn't badly burnt and probably wouldn't leave a mark. However, she was sad that the could not return to the battlefield until her arm healed. It wasn't badly burnt but it was dislocated. She clearly wouldn't be able to go back into battle.

"You know, it's better if you don't return to the battlefield anyways." stated Dearka in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And why is that? My place is on the battlefield with you guys. I wasn't sent here for nothing you know!"she was weak but could still manage to be pissed off and was showing it.

"No. You're not going back. Athrun and I will finish everything while you and Yzak get some rest. Till then, you're not going anywhere. Besides, Destiny was badly damaged and it'll take a while to bring it back to full capacity."

"So I'll take another suit. No matter what, I'm going."

Dearka didn't feel like arguing any longer so he just dropped the subject.

"Anyways, I want to know how come Cagalli sent you instead of someone else. Not that I mind that you're here at all just, I'm curious."

Miriallia thought about it for a while then replied "because, I had once asked her if she could send me on a mission on PLANTs... I wanted to see you again."

"Oh Miriallia... listen, it's getting late. I'd better go and let you rest. I'll see you later". He got up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks Dearka."

"Anytime Miriallia." and he left. He and Athrun were going to go into battle again tomorrow maybe with Yzak too if he was ok and there was no way he would let Miriallia come. He hated lying, well not really lying but letting facts out of their conversations to her but if he were to assure her safety, he had to do it.

✱ ✱ ✱

Sorry for the wait! anyway, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

When Miriallia woke up in the infirmary, she was alone. She looked around for the medical personnel but could find no one. She waited a full five minutes and got tired of sitting there with nothing to do, so, she got up and left the infirmary. Her arm still hurt a little and her head was sore but she didn't mind. She felt like going to see Dearka this morning and that's where she was going to go.

When she arrived at his quarters, he wasn't there. _He must be with Yzak..._She made her way to the Commander's office. On her way there, she did not encounter many people, and she wondered where they all were. Once she had arrived at the office, she knocked but no one was there. _Where are they?_ , she wondered. _Well, only one possible place left._ The bridge.

What she saw once on the bridge she did not want to believe. The crew were monitoring a fight. The fight she should be part of right now. _Damnit! He didn't tell me!_ She watched a while. There were five new mobile suit, including two merged ones like yesterday, and Dearka, Athrun and Yzak were having a hard time.

Miriallia had enough. She ran to the hangar only to find her suit in the same state as it had been yesterday. _It can still fly and I can still fight. I'm sorry Dearka, but I'm going._ She suited up, boarded and told a crew member to open the hatch.

"I'm sorry lieutenant. My orders are to keep you here until the fighting is over."

"Damn you! Open it"

"I'm sorry" and he cut the transmission. Too bad, she had already blasted the hatch and left for the battlefield.

"Alright. I'm low on energy, have no weapons except the laser sword. I'll be fine." _I'm sorry Dearka, but I have to do this._

Dearka was still fighting his suits when his sensors picked up a new mobile suit entering the battlefield. It was Hope.

"Dearka, why the hell didn't you tell me?" She demanded.

"Dammit Miriallia, go back! This is not the time. You can't fight!"

"Sure I can, just watch me!"

It was those few seconds of distraction that the enemy needed to attack Buster, sending it flying, many parts missing. The enemy suits had also noticed Miriallia' suit, but decided to make nothing of it, seeing how damaged it already was.

"Dearka!" Both Yzak and Miriallia shouted.

Fortunately, he was alright. His suit had an arm and half a leg missing but he was fine. However the two merged suits were still going at Dearka, and so was the Cosmos' ship. _Dammit where's Yzak? _Dearka though, trying to concentrate.

"Dearka you ok? I'm on my way. There are only the ship and those few suits left." Yzak replied.

"Understood!"

Miriallia was still in the battlefield, closing in on Dearka's location. She attacked a suit and destroyed it. The second turned from the Buster and went for her. He didn't even have time to touch Miriallia's suit, he had already blown up, of course, Dearka's doing. The Cosmos' ship turned around and retreated as Yzak came to Miriallia and Dearka's location. Athrun went after the ship but it was too quick ad had to return to the other's location.

"What the hell was that all about?" Yzak demanded. "What happened? You! What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing Miriallia..." Dearka said.

"Dammit what is it with you two? I can fight and I won't let you stop me!" She was angry but Yzak was furious.

"Stupid woman! Did you see what you did? You almost got Dearka killed! What were you thinking??"

"Yzak calm down" It was Athrun. "She only wanted to help. Besides, everyone's fine and she destroyed 2 suits. Let her be." This did not satisfy him one bit but he figured he should shut up; otherwise, it would only make things worse. He and Athrun headed back to the ship.

"Miriallia..."

"What you too?... I guess I never should have bothered then..." Miriallia was shaking and crying. How could Dearka not understand she was doing this for him, to save him? Didn't he care?

"Miriallia... thanks." Dearka replied.

"...Dearka?"

"I'm not mad at you... I just...look I... I'm sorry I didn't tell you about today. I felt bad enough that you got hurt during the last battle and didn't want you to get hurt again. I care too much about you... I wanted to protect you..." He tried to explain but he didn't really know how to explain why he did it.

"Thanks Dearka..."

"Miriallia... I..." he started but was interrupted by his sensors picking up an energy signature coming their way fast. It was a beam from the Cosmos' ship targeted at Dearka. It all seemed to go in slow motion; Miriallia pushed aside Dearka's suit and took the blast head on. There was a huge explosion and after the smoke cleared up, there was nothing but big pieces of scrap left of what was once Miriallia's suit.

"No...this can't be! MIRIALLIA!!!!!!!" Dearka was crying for the love of his life the enemy had just taken away from him... without thinking, he headed for the Cosmos' ship, to destroy it and avenge her. His eyes were now glazed with the pale, practically white shade of lavender. He was out of control.

Yzak and Athrun who were monitoring what had happened went back in their suits and headed with Dearka toward the enemies.

"Dearka stop!" Yzak demanded.

"NO! They... they killed her! THEY'RE GOING DOWN!"

"Dearka!"

He had already engaged the enemy and one by one, the mobile suits and armours were destroyed until only the ship remained. Without hesitation, he was about to shoot and destroy the Cosmos' ship when he received a transmission.

"Dearka... stop!" it was her voice... but how could that be? He suit had exploded right in front of him. No, she was gone... this was all in his head.

"Please Dearka wait!" again it was her.

"Arg!" and he shot the ship, destroying it. It was the last remaining ship of the organization. It was all over...

"Dearka" Athrun said.

"... what?" Dearka was crying hard.

"Dearka, that transmission... was it...?"

"No ...it couldn't have been... they... they killed her... it was a trick. Has to be..." The battle was over but right now, Dearka felt as if his life was over. He had lost her... he never had the chance to tell her he loved her. _It's all my fault. I should've protected her... Miriallia..._

"Dearka come on. Lets go back." said Yzak.

They all headed back to their ship. In the hangar, there were pieces of what was left of Hope. Dearka could not bear to look at them. He headed for his quarters, crying. On the way there, he passed by the infirmary and a nurse stopped him.

"Sir, there's someone here who'd like to see you." she said.

"Not now..."

"It's urgent. Please!"

"...Fine." Whoever this was, it better be urgent. He was not in the mood right now to...

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw who was lying in the bed. It was Miriallia. She was alive. But how? He was now very confused.

"How...?"

"Hey... good to see you too..."she replied, smiling weakly.

"Miriallia, I thought... no... this has to be a dream... the suit blew up! I saw it!"

"Dearka look at me... I'm really here... the suit... it was hit but the cockpit was left intact... more or less. After you left with Yzak and Athrun, I ...contacted the ship and they picked me up."

"So the transmission, it was you!"

"Heh... yeah..." she was so weak, she had difficulty keeping her eyes open and fainted.

"Miriallia!"

"It's okay," the doctor said, "she only fainted. She needs her rest. She'll be fine in a few days."

_At least, she's alive..._

A week passed and Miriallia was now up and about. She went over to Dearka's quarters to surprise him. She was still weak but hated staying in the hospital bed. She knocked on the door and Dearka said "come in". When she entered, Dearka looked at her and had tears in his eyes.

"Oh Miriallia. I was so worried.. Are you okay?? Do you want to sit down?"

She giggled. "I'm okay Dearka, don't worry. I'm just still tired, that's all."

There was silence for a moment then Dearka went over to her and held her in his arms. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I won't... I promise" She felt his warmth and it was overwhelming. She had never felt such... love coming from a man... not even from Tolle. Dearka looked into her eyes. "Miriallia, I... I love you." and he kissed her, not even waiting for her response to his revelation. After this very passionate kiss, she looked at him. "I love you too Dearka"

FIN


End file.
